Pat's New Rock (SBTTM)
Pat's New Rock is the second episode of SpongeBob: To the Max. Characters * Patrick * SpongeBob * Squidward * Mr. Krabs * Sandy * Rock Monster * Kelpy G (cameo) * Clarinet Players Synopsis Patrick's house gets destroyed by a tornado, so he gets help from his friends to rebuild it. Also, Squidward looks everywhere for his clarinet. Transcript Patrick is sitting on his sandy couch, when a tornado appears out of nowhere. Patrick: C'mon! This is the season finale of StarBusters! Actor 1: Jane, I will always love you. Actor 2: You know I never do, right? Patrick: Wait, what? The tornado takes Patrick's house with it. Patrick: Why?! It was the season finale-e-e! He starts punching his belly. He eventually realizes that his belly is just a bunch of fat. Patrick: You worthless belly. All I can do with you is the drums. He gets tired and sleeps on the sandy ground. A time card shows up that says: "The next morning..." A clam in the distance makes a rooster noise. Patrick (sleepily): Time to gather up my crops. He holds up an imaginary rake and starts swinging it in the air. Patrick: Time to eat (yawns) the wheat. He bites his hand. Patrick: Ow! He shakes his head. Patrick: Oh. (laughs) Patrick: Guess it was all a dream. Well, time to get back in my ro-o-o-ock! He notices that his rock is missing (again). Patrick: Oh, I forgot. Time to call my buddy SpongeBooby Bob. He calls SB with his cell phone. SB: Yellow? That's what I am. Patrick: SB, I need your help. SB: Coming right now. Patrick: How did you-? SB hung up. He rushes towards Patrick. SB: I'm here. Patrick: So, what are we going to do? SB: Rebuild it, silly! Patrick: Just the two of us? SB: Not necessarily. Meanwhile, Squidward is searching his entire house. Squidward: Where is it? Where? Where? Come on! I need you, Clarry! He starts pulling paintings off the wall. Squidward: This is the second time this week! Back to SB and Patrick, SB starts calling his other friends. Sandy: Howdy. SB: Hey, Sandy. Can you help me and Patrick rebuild his house? Sandy: Sure thing, square dude! He calls up his boss. Mr. Krabs: Hello, I like money. SB: Can you help me and Patrick rebuild his house? Mr. Krabs: As long as I get... money. (laugh track plays) Commercial break! Back at Squidward's house, he grabs a hammer. Squidward: I didn't need cable, anyway. He smashes his TV with the hammer. Squidward: Great, now I'm going to miss every important thing to ever exist. Back to Patrick, we see Sandy and Mr. Krabs arrive. Sandy: So, where's the blueprint? Patrick takes out a slobbery blueprint out of his mouth. Mr. Krabs: Eww. Sandy: That's darn disgusting. SB: Let's do this. Patrick gulps. Squidward is still searching for his clarinet. Squidward: If I were a clarinet, where would I be? A lightbulb shines above his head. Squidward: Hmm... Patrick's new rock looks... interesting, at the very least. Patrick: No, no, no! This isn't the rock that was meant to be. SB: What's wrong with it? The new rock has various patterns on it. It was also a much rougher and bumpier one. Patrick: My rock is a... well, you know. Sandy: There's only one other thing we can do. Patrick: End the episode here and let the status quo reset? Sandy: No. We go into... Kelp Forest. Squidward is getting more stressed every minute. Squidward: Ugh. I give up. I'm gonna watch some Kelpflix. He opens up Kelpflix (Netflix) on his phone. It shows Kelpy G playing the clarinet. Squidward: No, stupid advertisements! He swipes up some. More clarinet players appear. Squidward: Stop trying to stress me out! Gah! The group arrives at Kelp Forest. Sandy: Here we are, Kelp Forest. Mr. Krabs: Look at all this green! Sandy: It's not money, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: Darn. They walk for a little bit before SB points ahead. SB: Look at that! Is that... Sandy: Patrick's... Mr. Krabs: House? Sandy: Wow, already. Let's go! They head toward the rock in the distance. Patrick: That was anti-climactic. Suddenly, the rock sprouts legs. SB: Uh-oh. The rock grows a mouth and roars. Sandy: Run. They run away from the evil rock monster. Rock Monster: This is what you get for living in me! Squidward is exhausted. Squidward: Whew. Time to go to sleep. He is about to go to bed when he sees his clarinet in his sheets. Squidward: Ugh. Finally. He gets in bed and sleeps. Back at Kelp Forest, the group is trapped in a corner. They are very scared. Mr. Krabs: Promise you won't take my money, rock monster. Patrick: Don't take my ice cream. SB: Don't take my life. Sandy: Take my pathetic friends if you want. She grabs her whip. She uses it on the monster's legs. The legs suddenly disintegrate. Sandy: That's how it's done, boys. Everyone cheers. Patrick: Finally I can watch the season finale! Mr. Krabs: When can I get my greens? Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Somematchyguy19 Category:2017